It is common knowledge among people who have reached middle-age that relatively small swings in weight are common place as efforts are made to maintain body weight at a desired level through exercise and dietary control. This is of particular concern since jogging, aerobics and NAUTILUS type exercise has been undertaken by a large part of our middle-age population. Unlike younger persons, this exercise and the weight fluctuations associated therewith creates some difficulty to middle-age persons since garment waist bands tend to become either a little too tight or a little too loose. Although adjustable waist bands are known which incorporate elastic or the like, such as the SANS-A-BELT, the garments which provide these features tend to be somewhat casual and are therefore quite limited in their use.
Applicant has developed a waist band adjustment which may be incorporated into the waist band of essentially all types of garments including both casual and more formal garments. Thus, it is believed that applicant's invention provides a solution to a widely felt need by middle-age persons and others with small weight fluctuations to the frequent discomfort of a too tight or too loose garment waist band.